Zythora
by ChocoMokoLate
Summary: In the year 3085, chaos ensues on Earth. The evacuation process far from completed, help arrives from the most feared and awed in the entire planet. Several years later, the human race are now situated in Zythora, along with THEM.
1. Prologue: Evacuation

Prologue

**Voice key accepted**

Year:3085

Date:6/16

Time:15:23:47

Dr. Heinselcoff

Entry# 301

We have but minimal time left. The evacuation process is far from complete. Every spaceship owned by man has taken off to Zythora, better known as Second-Earth. There are still several hundred people stranded on Earth. The completion of the Sisters is still several hours off. We do not have much time. The Council has started to move the rest of the citizens into the ships, but I fear we will not make it.

-voice far off- Creator?

-muffled movement, a chair sliding across the floor- Yes, dear?

-unknown voice, a child's- You created us for a reason, Creator. We must help.

-a sigh, a slight cough- I fear the Humans will not accept your help, 2-1-0.

2-1-0's light feet move closer- That does not matter, for it is our duty. You know we can save all of you. Let us save you.

-sigh, reluctant agreement- Alright, 2-1-0. Round them up. Take them to the Sisters and sort them off in 5.

-a movement, the ruffle of clothes, a monotonous answer- Yes, Creator.

Retreat of light, stiff footsteps-

God help us all.

**Diary entry terminated**


	2. Leviso

Chapter 1

Leviso

**Voice Key Accepted**

Year:4001

Date:3/26

Time:10:43:29

Dr. Heinselcoff

Entry# 708

The Humanoids have successfully gone through the exchange. They seemed to have willingly accepted the change, as if they knew what was to happen. I would not put it past them to know. But I doubt they understand, what with their minds just developing and understanding the new world around them. They are greatly feared, just for being what they are. Robots, physically and mentally Robots. Their strength is what I expected, and it is what the Council and the rest of the Humans fear. But I feel sorry for them, my fellow kinsmen of flesh and blood, for they fear what they do not understand. It saddens me to see the Humanoids, my children-as I have come to think of them-, to be treated as monsters, outcasts, as if they have done wrong by existing.

But all this will change soon. I have made the most astonishing discovery, as was the purpose of this entry. Other scientists have failed in building a human body, but I have found the solution, a theory in reality, but nevertheless a solution. And I believe the Humanoids are the solution.

I will explain thoroughly in my next entry because I fear I have run out of time. The Council have called a meeting, a hearing really, with me to discuss the Humanoids. I hope I can convince each and every one of them that the Humanoids are not dangerous.

**Diary Entry Terminated**

-Voice Diary of Dr. Heinselcoff

2-1-0 was the first Humanoid to be created by who is known to the Humanoids as ' The Creator '. It was of the female category, if the long, layered curly black-brown hair on her soft metal head is any indication. She had the appearance of a human, hence the name Humanoid, by the age of 8. She dressed by protocol, wearing the silver black suit that fit nicely over each and every angle of her body. She walked stiffly, with an upright posture, in the presence of the Creator. Only when she was alone did she finally slouch. She had learned this term, slouch, from a mechanism called T.V or Television.

It had taken her a while to recognize what it was when she'd found it in her private quarters. So she had stood there, looking like a total idiot- another term she had learned- talking to the Flat Device situated on her wall. Her inner circuitry recognized it to be a machine, yet it did not respond to her voice. It was then that she encountered her first emotion: Frustration. She had not known why it did not respond and she had to fight the urge to pull it from the wall and rip the hard-drive out. Her brain- for lack of a better word and wiring seemed too vulgar- had searched every nook and cranny- yet another term learned from the T.V.- of the Flat Device's circuitry and hard-drive. This way, she had found that the non-responding piece of machinery was connected to a network that sent millions of tiny colored boxes, called pixels, onto the screen. She had found a button, a circle with a line through it, situated near the bottom of the 'Television' as it seemed to call itself. She had hurriedly pressed it and stepped back, watching and calming herself, for part of her was still frustrated. She had watched in amazement as her brain brought the colored boxes together to form a picture, the moving form of a million roses dancing across the screen.

A voice emitted from the T.V. Calm and monotonous, yet strict and slightly conceited.

"Took you long enough. What, have you never seen one of me before?"

2-1-0 jumped back, and she encountered her second emotion- surprise. She stared at the T.V searchingly, and cocked her head. She responded calmly," No, I have not. What exactly do you do?"

If a Television could scoff, this one did a pretty good job at it. The image on the screen changed to the face of a man, one she calculated to be near the age of 20, with golden brown hair and gray eyes. Only his face appeared, so 2-1-0 could not see what he was wearing, if in fact, he was wearing any clothes at all. Not that he needed them, she mused silently. It didn't seem like he was going anywhere.

"What do I do?", he asked with a cock of his eyebrow, in a slightly exaggerated tone, "Are you faulty? Is there something wrong with your wiring? Honestly, you'd think Humanoids would at least know what I am. Your not as smart as the Creator boasts you are."

2-1-0 ignored his theatrics and said," You didn't answer my question. If you are not going to tell me, I'll find out for my self. An internal search will do. I'll see everything you have seen. Although, "she added slyly" I don't suppose you want me to do that, do you?" she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, a stance she had learned from the Creator's airhead students.

The change was obvious. He immediately started informing her of his purpose. He was one of ten in the world, personally created by the Creator himself. He was named Televisor, but preferred to be called Leviso.

Leviso was connected to two networks that are all over the world, the internet and the outer net. The internet included everything from a computer to another Televisor, which allowed the owner of the Televisor-"Owner, my left module" Leviso stated disdainfully- to talk to other owners and so on. The outer net consisted of the Base and the Sisters circling Zythora. Anyone on board who had a laptop or some kind of electronic device, including music devices, Leviso could contact.

It had a Television's features, which explains the confusion between a Televisor and a Television.

He was a security system too, with his own alarm system and camera. Leviso could record anything that was currently going on in and outside of, the quarters.

"Oh, and one more thing. You know that button near the bottom, the one with a circle with a line through it?" Leviso asked cautiously.

2-1-0 nodded warily.

"Well," he continued, talking slowly, as if he were waiting for her to explode," you see, it doesn't work at all. It's fake." he stopped and waited for her response.

She took a deep breath and said," So the whole time I was standing in front of you, asking you questions and demanding you turn on, you were listening?"

Leviso nodded cautiously, shame evident in his gray eyes.

She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you and I was bored and I thought it would be funny to mess with you and-"

he started to explain frantically until he was interrupted when suddenly she raised her hand to quiet him down.

"Where is your remote?" she asked curiously.

Leviso pointed to the black coffee near the black leather sofa. 2-1-0 walked towards it and found a blank pad resting on a rubber surface. She picked it up and touched it. Immediately, numbers appeared on the screen like a remote. She searched for history, and found every single channel Leviso had been on. Just as she suspected, she thought smugly. She exited quickly and went to settings. After a couple of seconds, she was done. She set the remote back on the rubber surface and looked up at Leviso mischievously, waiting. He caught her look and, seemingly impossible, paled. He disappeared from the screen and 2-1-0 sat down on the sofa calmly, retying her combat boots and smoothing back her hair. It didn't take long till he was back and she got the response the had been waiting for.

His voice screeched out of his speakers, furious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? ARE YOU SERIOUS? ISN'T THIS GOING A BIT TOO FAR? COME ON!"

she looked up at him innocently and asked," My dear Leviso, what are you talking about?"

"DON'T YOU ' DEAR LEVISO' ME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

his face reddened and he sucked in a breath.

In mock realization, she nodded," ahh, yes. You mean, the whole blocking the porno channels you were currently watching? Yes that was me. Is there a problem?"

"IS THERE A PROBLEM? OF COURSE THERE'S-"

2-1-0 interrupted, smiling evilly," maybe that will teach you not to joke around with me. Now, I must be going. Don't want to be late for a meeting with the Creator now, do we?"

she smirked and stood up. Ignoring Leviso's screeches, she pushed the green button next to her door and watched it slide open calmly. As she stepped out she said, "Televisor Off" cutting Leviso's protests short.

For the first time, 2-1-0 walked to the Creator's laboratory with a smile on her face.


	3. Critorans and William Darcy

Chapter 2

Critorans

and

William Darcy

**Voice Key Accepted**

**Year:4001**

Date: 4/06

Time: 14:13:38

Dr. Heinselcoff

Entry# 709

The hearing with the Counsel has been successful. They have decided to integrate the Humanoids with the Humans as long as the Humanoids don't act up. Which is highly impossible since the Humanoids were programed with manners, unlike some of the people around here.

The Humanoids were not the only topic discussed at the meeting. It has been decided that the head Counsel's son is to take over for his father. Mr. Darcy has suffered through a stroke already and he refuses to take the medicine I provide for him. Because of this, his health has further deteriorated and he has decided to pass down his seat in the Counsel to his son, William Darcy. It is said that his son strongly dislikes the Humanoids, as they supposedly are a waste of space and energy. However, I and many others, strongly disagree and will do everything in my power to convince him otherwise.

On a positive note, Today marks the day of 2-1-0's birth. I've been thinking of giving her a name, yet the names I come up with seem unworthy of her. She's witty, humorous, beautiful, caring and stubborn, although she tries to hide many of these qualities when in my presence. I am currently debating on Alexandra, Celina, and Elizabeth. I will wait a bit longer before deciding.

I am astonished as to the progress of the Humanoids. 2-1-0 wasn't programed with the qualities she has. This shows that her body has accepted the foreign entity and has started the growth. Disregarding unforeseen difficulties, her progress should continue until the end of next month, when she will become and will forever be, a Human.

**Diary Entry Terminated **

**-**Voice Diary of Dr. Heinselcoff-

* * *

_**The city, known as Cytha, was surrounded on all sides by a forest, bigger than the one's back on earth. The tree's were giant, dwarfing the skyscrapers in Cytha. During the day, the forest was quiet, with only the occasional bird call and rustle of the leaves in the afternoon wind. But at night, the forest came to life. The tree moons that circle Zythora gleam in the shine from the Sun, casting a foreboding glow on the forest. Howls are heard echoing through the tree's and buildings, gliding along with the wind. If you stared long enough, you could see a dozen red eyes staring back. Already, there were stories about the forest circulating through the city. Stories of men with eyes on their hands and teeth sharper than a knife. Stories of a king that executed whomever dared enter his territory. Stories of a skeleton dog seen before death and birds that had no feathers and were bigger than a car swooping down to take you away to it's nest, where you would be devoured by it's babies.**_

_**But the scariest story, at least on that managed to strike fear into the hearts of the people of Cytha, was that of the Critorans. **_

_**The story goes that when Humans arrived on Zythora, they disrupted the sleeping place of the deceased Critorans. The Tribe leader, Kentren, had been among those disturbed. The surviving Critorans declared war against the Humans and vowed that if any dared to enter the Forest of Kentren, their body would be torn apart while the victim was still alive. Afterwords, the body would be turned to powder and, using one of the many birds found in Zythora, thrown over the city, where it's people would be covered in the dust of the unfortunate.**_

_**

* * *

**_

2-1-0's rare smile slide of her face as she neared the laboratory of the Creator. Her highly sensitive ears trained on the voices and she stopped behind one of the intricately designed pillars in the Commons. She placed her hand on the pillar upon one of the figures etched on the surface. It was beautifully done, each figure and design reflecting emotion and concentration. The pillar was one of many showing the events leading up to the desertion of Earth. When touched, you could feel the fear radiating of the pillars, carving itself into your very heart.

2-1-0 was fixed upon the voices, she missed the enormity of importance in the pillars. She didn't, however, miss the conversation beyond the pillars and she felt shock burst through her circuits at what she heard.

* * *

William Darcy was a man who believed that anything was possible as long as there was proof to this possibility. So when he was told that there were robots that looked like humans walking through Cytha, he was excited. He didn't show it, of course. He was anything if not a man of composure and he had always hidden his feelings from others, to save himself the embarrassment of looking vulnerable and naive. This lack of emotion over the Humanoid creation started the rumor that he disliked the human-looking robots and wished them gone. Darcy could care less what they thought, as long as he could work with Dr. Heinselcoff, the creator of the Humanoids.

Darcy was a handsome man, only 20 years of age, with cold blue gray eyes and brown hair that was combed back perfectly, save for a few strands hanging over his forehead. His face was beautifully angular, his nose a small slope, his cheeks high and regal, his eyebrow thin, complementing his eyes, which were narrow in length.. His chin was normal yet unique for it added to his facial features. His neck wasn't skinny, but it wasn't too wide either. His body has perfect for him, being 6'5, skinny but not weak. Many a woman could be heard talking about his beyond perfect buttocks and what his front side could possibly look like, if you know what they mean.

Darcy knew he was handsome, he wasn't that stupid as to think he wasn't, and occasionally, that is, when he could muster up the courage, he used his good looks to his advantage. But he hardly ever talked to strangers. Many would mistake that for pride and social disdain of others not as handsome and rich as he.

Nobody ever thought to think that William Darcy, son of the most talkative man on Zythora, could ever be shy. Darcy was not a coward. He had been on the wrestling team in school, had gone hunting with his father, and had ( when he was younger and unbelievable drunk) jumped off a 300feet high cliff into the ocean below. No, Darcy was not a coward, he just didn't have the gift of talking to people in a carefree way.

Whether he was shy or not, Darcy himself had never been dumbstruck and speechless. He had met many a beautiful woman, had spent the night with many a beautiful woman, but had never truly been struck speechless by a beautiful woman. He had seen many beautiful people and things that their charm did not affect him any more.

So, imagine his surprise when he met 2-1-0 on the deck of the aircraft he had taken from the Base to Cytha's spaceport. His eyes had been preoccupied with his phone, frustrated, trying to find the freakin' internet icon,( " Stupid piece of shit, your mother was a toaster oven!") when he felt her presence, like lightning, and his eyes shot up. He was met with the most expressive brown eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. He stopped dead on the platform and he felt his breath leave him in one blow. His heart seemed to leap out of his chest and square dance around his feet. Slowly, her features started falling into place and bit by bit, his breath came back. Her hair was in ringlets, flowing down her back. All 5'7 feet of her was covered in silver material that hugged her curves. Her eyes were sparkling, like she knew what she'd done to him, and she found it amusing. Her lips, however, told a different story. She was frowning, and Darcy found himself wishing he could run his thumb over her plump red lips and achingly slowly, placing his lips on-

"Hello, are you William Darcy?"

God, even her voice was perfect. It flowed over him like music, and he stored away the sound of her voice in his mind. He remembered to nod, his hair snapping forward than back quickly.

She smiled and Darcy once again felt his breath leave him. She was an angel, a majestically beautiful angel, come to take him to heaven.

The angel's hand reached out toward him and she said, " Welcome, William Darcy. We have been waiting for you. Your journey was comfortable I suspect?"

Darcy nodded once again, all vocal functions deserting him. He didn't know what to do. He was shocked, every hair on his body standing on end. What was happening? Why did he feel like stone, all hot and cold? What was wrong with him?

Her voice steeled through his thoughts, shaking him out of the daze he was in.

"well?," she said, her hand still reaching for him," Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you coming along?"

That smile, mischievous and angelic, was going to be the death of him. He slowly walked to her, his hand reaching towards her's. The moment they touched, a shock ran through both at the same time, and they looked at each other, wondering if the other had felt it.

The angel's eyes widened, but she didn't move. She pondered the feeling, rolling it around in her 'mind' asking it what it was and receiving no response. After a while she gave up and smiled at Darcy, whose body was marveling at how soft her hand was and whether the rest of her body was just as soft.

She pulled his hand and said, "come, everyone's waiting." and started walking towards the doors leading to the Commons.

Darcy followed, regaining his composure, although it was quite hard, what with her hand in his and his mind creating pictures of wild ecstasy on his bed with her, in the shower with her, even in the kitchen with her.

Darcy was going to need a shower after this.


End file.
